Scenes From a Memory
by asroyedian
Summary: Park Yoochun selalu mendapat mimpi yang aneh, mimpi dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki cantik yang misterius yang ternyata adalah... /Saya bad di summary, langsung dibaca saja/YunJae/MinJae/ChunJae(?) /Genre : Supernatural, Tragedy, Crime, Angst, Romance/ ini fanfic pertama saya, mohon dimaklumi jika banyak salah XD / RnR / Chapter 3 sudah update yes !
1. Chapter 1

**SCENES FROM A MEMORY**

**Mohon Dibaca Dulu ! **

**Cerita ini terinspirasi penuh dari Album band Progressive Metal favorit saya Dream Theater, dan albumnya berjudul sama dengan fanfiction ini yaitu Metropolis part II : Scenes from a Memory (1992), sub judul-judul cerita juga saya ambil dari judul-judul lagu DT yang ada di album tersebut. Alur cerita sama namun ada yang saya ubah sedikit supaya cerita lebih nyambung. Sub judul urut dari track 1 sampai dengan track 12, karena di album tersebut lagu saling sambung menyambung. Saya minta maaf juga kalau penyampaiannya jelek hehe saya masih belajar.**

**Masa Kini :**

**Park Yoochun (Nicholas)  
(Ahli Hipnoterapi)  
Kim Junsu  
Lelaki tua**

**Masa Lalu (1928) :**

**Kim Jaejoong (Victoria Page, Metropolis/Love)  
Jung Changmin (Julian Baynes, The Sleeper)  
Jung Yunho (Sen Edward Baynes, The Miracle)**

_**NB : Dan saya minta maaf juga untuk part 7 saya ganti menjadi Through His Eyes sama lirik lagu aslinya juga saya ganti jadi 'his' , aslinya adalah Through Her Eyes. Karena disini ceritanya adalah BoyxBoy, sedangkan di aslinya adalah straight , saya minta maaf ya om John Petrucci.**_

_**Karena saya tidak tahu seperti apa Korea pada tahun 1928, jadi saya sedikit mengawur tentang kendaraan & lain-lain. Saya terinspirasi dari film Sherlock Holmes dan gambar-gambar di google tentang Amerika di tahun 1928 XD**_

**Ceritanya rodok mbingungi, jadi diharapkan mbacanya pelan-pelan XD**

* * *

**Regression**

"Tutup mata anda dan mulailah untuk rileks."

"Ambil nafas dalam, dan keluarkanlah secara perlahan."

"Konsentrasilah pada nafas anda. Dengan setiap hembusan nafas, anda akan merasa lebih rileks."

"Bayangkan sebuah cahaya di depan anda."

"Fokuslah pada cahaya tersebut."

"Biarkan diri Anda untuk tertidur ketika anda jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam ke keadaan pikiran yang lebih rileks."

"Sekarang, ketika saya menghitung mundur dari sepuluh ke satu, anda akan merasa lebih rileks dan damai."

"Sepuluh…"

"Sembilan…"

"Delapan…"

"Tujuh…"

"Enam…"

"Anda akan memasuki sebuah tempat yang aman, dimana tidak ada orang yang melarang anda. "

"Lima…"

"Empat…"

"Tiga…"

"Dua…"

"Jika anda ingin kembali, yang harus anda lakukan hanyalah membuka mata anda."

"Satu…"

* * *

**Overture 1928**

Aku membayangkan seberkas cahaya di depan mataku, aku mulai focus pada cahaya itu seperti yang dikatakan oleh seorang Hypnotherapist yang aku datangi. Aku mulai merasa rileks dan damai..

Lama kelamaan aku merasa aneh pada tubuhku, aku serasa dibawa ke suatu tempat. Tempat ini tidak asing bagiku.

Aku melihat di depanku terdapat sebuah rumah bercat putih. Rumah ini tidak asing bagiku, ya, tidak salah lagi.. rumah ini sama persis seperti yang ada di mimpiku waktu itu.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Di sebelah kanan ku, tidak jauh dari sana terdapat ayunan yang tampaknya sudah berkarat. Dan di sebelah kiriku tidak jauh disitu berdiri sebuah kotak pos berwarna putih yang nampaknya juga sudah berkarat. Suasana disini sangat sepi, di sekelilingku tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku bingung, sebenarnya aku dimana ?

Aku mulai berjalan maju menuju tangga di depan rumah itu yang menghubungkan teras rumah dan pintu masuk. Aku melihat sebuah tulisan yang sepertinya alamat rumah itu. Perumahan Pyeongchang-dong Art District no : 52.

"Aku tahu tempat ini" gumamku pelan.

Aku sedikit gemetar sekarang, dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memasukki rumah itu. Aku memegang gagang pintu dengan hati-hati, memutarnya kemudian membukanya secara perlahan.

Cklek.. krieeett

Pintu itu sedikit berdecit ketika aku membukanya. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan melangkah maju untuk memasuki rumah itu. Ruang tamu nya sungguh luas, perabotan-perabotannya antik dan bergaya barat klasik, hampir sama seperti rumah Sherlock Holmes di film Sherlock Holmes yang aku tonton seminggu yang lalu.

"Halo, apakah ada orang dirumah ini ?" Aku sedikit berteriak, memanggil tuan rumah disini. Namun hasilnya nihil, dirumah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

'Dimana dia ? apakah dia tidak ada disini ?' batinku

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju, masuk lebih dalam. Di pojok ruangan sebelah kiri, dekat dapur ada sebuah tangga. Aku berjalan pelan menuju tangga itu, aku sedikit mendongak ke atas melihat ke arah lantai dua. Aku penasaran, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga. Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar di lantai 2 rumah ini, kemudian aku melihat ada 2 pintu. Entah keberanian darimana aku membuka salah satu dari pintu tersebut.

Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur besar ukuran queen size. Aku sedikit terkejut, ruangan ini, kamar ini, sama persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku waktu itu.

Aku memberanikan diri memasukki ruangan ini.

'Kenapa ruangan ini tidak terlihat sama ?' batinku heran.

Di depanku kini terdapat sebuah cermin besar. Aku tidak melihat bayanganku sendiri, namun aku melihat orang lain di cermin itu, seorang lelaki yang cantik berambut hitam legam, kulitnya seputih susu, berbibir merah.. lelaki itu memakai jas berwarna putih, sangat cantik. Lelaki itu sama seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku kemarin. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, tapi anehnya sekarang aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

"Yoochun-ah, apakah kau ingat padaku ?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan suara merdunya.

Tubuhku sedikit gemetar, aku masih melihat cermin, aku masih melihat lelaki itu. Aku ingin menjawab tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Bibirku kelu, tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau ingat ?" Lelaki itu bertanya lagi.

Aku masih terdiam, aku terlalu shock saat ini. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi, orang yang sama. Sama seperti yang di mimpiku waktu itu. Aku masih melihatnya, melihat matanya yang indah. Dia juga sama, melihatku. Perlahan, tangan lelaki itu terulur seperti ingin menyentuhku. Sungguh, saat ini aku tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Aku sedikit terkejut, tangan Jaejoong keluar dari cermin itu, hendak menyentuhku, menyentuh pipiku.

Semakin lama tangannya semakin dekat kepadaku.

Semakin mendekat…

Dan…

"aaahh.."

Aku terbangun, aku mendapati diriku tengah tertidur di sofa. Aku ingat, aku pergi ke seorang Hypnoterapist dan memintanya untuk menghipnotisku. Perlahan aku mendudukan diriku, dan melihat ke arah Hypnotherapist itu.

"Bagaimana Tuan Park ? Apakah anda bertemu dengannya ?" Tanyanya padaku.

Ah ya, aku mengerti. Aku sempat bercerita padanya tentang mimpiku yang aneh itu, mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.

"Ngh.. tentu saja , saya sudah bertemu dengannya. Saya sudah mendapat sedikit petunjuk." Jawabku pada , Hypnotherapist itu.

Mr. Kang hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"Besok, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi " kataku padanya.

"Tentu Tuan Park" jawab padaku disertai dengan senyumnya.

* * *

**Strange De Javu**

_2 hari sebelumnya_

"AAAARRRGGHH"

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.."

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku mendapat sebuah mimpi yang aneh. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, ternyata aku masih berada di apartemenku. Tubuhku berkeringat hebat. Nafasku memburu.

_Yoochun berada di sebuah ruangan yang berantakan dan penuh dengan darah._

"_Dimana aku ? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini ?" Tanya Yoochun entah kepada siapa._

_Tangan dan kaki Yoochun gemetar, detak jantungnya cepat tidak karuan. Yoochun ketakutan sekarang. Yoochun melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut, benar-benar berantakan. Sprei kasur yang acak-acak, lukisan yang jatuh di lantai, kemudian guci dan figura foto yang pecah, dan jangan lupakan bercak darah dimana-mana._

_Yoochun ketakutan setengah mati. Ia ingin keluar dari sini, cepat-cepat ia meraih gagang pintu mencoba membuka dan lari dari sini, namun pintu itu terkunci. Yoochun semakin panik, keringat terus bercucuran dari dahinya. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, menandakan ia sedang ketakutan sekarang._

_Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundak Yoochun. Yoochun yang sedang ketakutan sangat terkejut, kemudian menengok ke belakangnya dan menemukan seorang lelaki berdiri di depannya._

_Lelaki itu memakai jas putih, rambutnya hitam legam sebahu, bibirnya semerah cherry, hidungnya mancung, dan kulitnya seputih susu. Sungguh perpaduan yang indah._

_Yoochun terdiam memandangi lelaki cantik yang berada di depannya. Entah kenapa rasa takutnya menguap entah kemana. Yoochun merasa pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini tapi entah dimana dan kapan. Dan semua ini tidak terasa asing bagi Yoochun. Ia merasa De Javu. Sungguh tidak masuk akal._

"_Park Yoochun" ucap lelaki cantik itu dengan suara merdunya._

"_N-ne" Jawab Yoochun tergagap, masih merasa terkejut dengan semua ini._

"_Kau tidak ingin bertanya mengapa aku disini, Yoochun-ah ?" Tanya lelaki cantik itu lagi._

"…_." Park Yoochun hanya bisa terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan lelaki cantik di depannya._

"_Namaku Kim Jaejoong"_

"_Aku adalah kau, Yoochun-ah" Kata lelaki cantik tersebut._

_Yoochun masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaejoong. Apa maksudnya ? Apa maksud pernyataannya ? Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di kepala Yoochun._

"_Yoochun-ah, apa kau tahu ?" Jaejoong berbicara lirih kemudian menatap mata Yoochun dengan pandangan penuh kemantapan._

"_Disini adalah tempat pembunuhan, orang itu sungguh malang.. orang itu dibunuh oleh tunangannya sendiri, karena ketahuan berselingkuh dengan adiknya" Jaejoong mulai bercerita panjang lebar._

_Yoochun membulatkan matanya mendengar cerita Jaejoong, tempat ini ? Pembunuhan ?_

"_Be-benarkah ?" Tanya Yoochun tergagap, rasa takut kembali menghampiri Yoochun. Walaupun Yoochun adalah seorang namja yang maskulin, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah seorang yang penakut._

"_Tentu saja benar Yoochun-ah. Mmhh apa kau tidak berniat untuk pindah dari sini ? tempat ini sungguh menakutkan, ayo kita pindah ke taman belakang saja" ajak Jaejoong seraya mengulurkan tangan ke arah Yoochun._

"_Ba-baiklah" jawab Yoochun sembari membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong, kemudian memegangnya erat._

"_Tutup matamu Yoochun-ah" Kata Jaejoong._

_Yoochun pun menurutinya, ia memejam erat kedua matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya. ia sudah terduduk dan berada di sebuah taman belakang rumah tadi. Yoochun sedikit bingung, ia merasakan hal yang kini dilaluinya aneh, ia sadar jika ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi entah kenapa ini terasa nyata._

"_Yoochun-ah" panggil Jaejoong yang kini berada di sebelahnya_

"_.." Yoochun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Jaejoong bingung._

"_Yoochun-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal padamu.." Kata Jaejoong sembari menggenggam tangan Yoochun erat._

"_Apa itu ?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran._

"_Sebenarnya, orang yang terbunuh didalam sana adalah aku.. aku adalah masalalumu Yoochun-ah, kau adalah bagian dari diriku.." Jawab Jaejoong panjang lebar._

"_A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yoochun bingung, kini wajah Yoochun mulai pucat._

"_Kau adalah... reinkarnasi dari diriku" Jawab Jaejoong, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dari wajah cantiknya._

_Yoochun terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan berkata seperti itu._

"_MWO?!" Kata Yoochun terkejut. Keringat mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Ia mulai takut dengan sosok disebelahnya. Sosok yang sebenarnya telah mati dibunuh di ruangan yang tadi sempat Yoochun datangi._

_Reflek, Yoochun langsung melepaskan paksa tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jaejoong._

"_Mianhae Yoochun-ah" Kata Jaejoong lirih, pandangannya tertuju pada tangannya yang Yoochun lepaskan secara paksa. Jaejoong tahu, Yoochun pasti ketakutan sekarang._

_Jaejoong memandang Yoochun yang panik, kemudian dengan cepat, Jaejoong mendorong Yoochun hingga jatuh kebelakang._

"AAAAARRGGHH!"

.

.

"hanya mimpi…"

* * *

**Through My Words**

Sejak saat itu Yoochun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jaejoong, benarkah Jaejoong adalah masalalunya ? benarkah dirinya adalah reinkarnasi dari Jaejoong ? Sekelumit pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalanya, membuat kepalanya pusing.

Di kantor pun sama. Yoochun tidak bisa konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaannya, masih gara-gara alasan yang sama. Jaejoong.

"hyung, apakah kau sakit ?" Tanya Junsu, teman kerja Yoochun.

Yoochun yang sedaritadi melamun, terkejut ketika Junsu bertanya padanya.

"Ah, anni.. aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Yoochun seadanya.

"Memikirkan apa hyung ? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bercerita padaku, Hyung. Mungkin aku bisa memberikan solusi untukmu." Kata Junsu.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk bercerita denganmu Junsu-ya" Jawab Yoochun.

"Tentu hyung!" Kata Junsu disertai dengan senyumnya yang imut.

Yoochun mulai menceritakan mimpinya pada Junsu, mulai dari dia terjebak di ruangan yang seram sampai dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan pengakuan Jaejoong tentang dirinya. Junsu sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita Yoochun, karena menurutnya, ini seperti cerita film Misteri yang sering ia tonton.

"Kau percaya bahwa dia adalah masalalumu, Hyung?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Aku sedikit tidak percaya Junsu-ya, tapi dari pandangan matanya, sepertinya ia tidak bohong. Dan lagi, mimpi ini aneh sekali, aku merasa dejavu Junsu-ya, aku seperti sudah pernah melihat rumah itu, aku seperti sudah pernah mengelilingi taman itu. Aneh kan ?" Jelas Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Astaga, aneh sekali mimpimu, Hyung. Kusarankan kau segera ke Hypnotherapist. Mungkin bisa terjawab Hyung" Kata Junsu member solusi.

"Jinjja? Benarkah?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Mungkin saja, apa salahnya mencoba, Hyung ?" jawab Junsu sekenanya kemudian menepuk pundak Yoochun pelan.

=0=

Sejak mimpi itu. Tidur Yoochun selalu tidak nyenyak. Bahkan ia sering merasa mendengar suara tangisan orang. Dan anehnya, suaranya mirip dengan suara Jaejoong. Ia masih hafal betul muka dan suara Jaejoong.

"_Sebenarnya, orang yang terbunuh didalam sana adalah aku.. aku adalah masalalumu Yoochun-ah, kau adalah adalah bagian dari diriku.."_

"_Kau adalah... __reinkarnasi__ dari diriku"_

"Aishh ini membuatku gila !" ucap Yoochun frustrasi sembari mengacak acak rambutnya kasar.

End of flashback

* * *

**Fatal Tragedy**

_**Alone in night**_

_**I feel so strange**_

Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Setiap kali aku menutup mataku, mimpi itu datang lagi. Bayangan tentang Jaejoong terus-terusan berada di dalam pikiranku. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini ? Mengapa harus aku ? Aku sungguh bingung.

Aku terbangun, lagi. Masih pukul 02.00 pagi. Aku merasa aneh. Tadi, di mimpiku lagi-lagi aku melihat bayangan Jaejoong yang duduk termenung di depan cermin itu. Wajahnya terlihat bersih, namun terpancar kesedihan disana. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sebenarnya kenapa ? Apa yang terjadi padaku ? Kenapa kau selalu hadir di mimpi-mimpiku Jaejoong-ah ?

_**I need to find**_

_**All the answers to my dreams**_

_**When I sleep at night**_

_**I hear the cries, what does it means ?**_

Aku teringat waktu itu. Ketika pertama kali aku datang pada seorang Hypnotherapist, . Aku teringat sesuatu ketika aku mengunjungi rumah itu dibawah alam sadarku.

_Perumahan Pyeongchang-dong Art District no : 52 _

Aku masih ingat betul alamat rumah itu. Segera aku mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilku. Aku akan memastikannya sendiri, apakah benar yang dikatakan Kim Jaejoong itu ?

Aku mulai melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh, aku sungguh penasaran dengan Kim Jaejoong itu. Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam, mengingat lokasi apartemenku yang berada di kota dan tempat yang ku tuju berada di desa yang agak terpencil.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di Pyeongchang-dong, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan rumah nomor : 52.

'Apakah rumah itu sudah tidak ada lagi ? Mungkin sudah digusur ya ?' batinku bingung.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada penduduk sekitar saja. Sepertinya dengan mencarinya seorang diri ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Nyonya, apakah nyonya tahu dimana rumah nomor 52 ?" tanyaku pada seorang Ahjumma yang terlihat sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya.

"Oohh rumah tua itu. Anda jalan saja ke sana, lalu kemudian belok ke kiri, disana ada rumah yang sudah sangat tua. Itu adalah rumah nomor 52" jelas wanita tersebut.

"Terimakasih banyak Nyonya" kataku sopan kepada wanita itu.

Ternyata rumah itu sungguh-sungguh ada. Sekarang aku berada di depan rumah itu. Rumah yang sama, rumah dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Namun terlihat sedikit berbeda, rumah ini terlihat tidak terurus, kayu-kayunya sudah banyak berlubang dan terlihat rapuh, catnya yang putih kini sudah banyak lumut, banyak dedaunan berserakan di teras rumah, sedangkan langit-langitnya terlihat berdebu dan banyak sekali sarang laba-laba. Aku sedikit merinding, rumah ini tepat seperti yang ada di film-film Horror.

Aku keluar dari mobilku, melirik sebentar ke arloji yang kupakai di tangan kiriku. Sudah pukul 6 pagi. Aku rasa aku akan membolos kerja saja hari ini. Aku melihat sekelilingku, aku terkejut mendapati ada seorang lelaki tua yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman depan rumah tua itu. Setahuku tadi tidak ada orang sama sekali disitu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada orang tua itu.

"Permisi, paman" Kataku padanya. Lelaki tua itu masih terduduk diam, tidak merespon sapaanku.

"Permisi, paman" Sapaku sekali lagi. Aku berharap kali ini lelaki tua di depanku mau merespon sapaanku.

Lelaki tua yang aku sapa tadi mulai mendongakan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Oh, maaf. Pendengaranku sedikit terganggu. Ada perlu apa anak muda ?" jawab lelaki tua tersebut disertai senyum canggung.

"Maaf Paman, apakah Paman pemilik rumah ini ?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Ah bukan anak muda, saya bukan pemilik rumah ini. Pemilik rumah ini sudah meninggal hampir 70 tahun yang lalu." Jelas lelaki tua tersebut.

Aku pun duduk di sebelah Pria tua tersebut. Sungguh banyak sekali pertanyaan yang aku ingin tanyakan padanya. Pertanyaan yang aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang selama 3 hari belakangan ini membuatku sakit kepala.

"Apakah Paman bisa menceritakan mengenai pemilik rumah ini ? Maaf jika diriku lancang, tapi aku sungguh penasaran dengan rumah ini." Ujarku padanya.

Lelaki tua itu menoleh padaku kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tertarik pada rumah ini, anak muda ?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ah.. n-nde Paman, aku berencana akan membeli rumah ini" Jawabku berbohong. Aku tidak mungkin kan menceritakan alasanku tertarik pada rumah ini padanya.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu, bahwa ada seseorang yang terbunuh disini ?" Tanya lelaki tua itu padaku.

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang pria tua itu sampaikan padaku. Benarkah ? Apakah dia Kim Jaejoong yang aku temui di mimpi-mimpiku ? Argh sial, aku semakin penasaran.

"Ma-maksud Paman apa ? Benarkah itu ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya anak muda, rumah ini tidak laku karena bekas tempat pembunuhan. Tragedi ini dibicarakan selama bertahun-tahun" jelas pria tua tersebut.

"Si-siapa pemilik rumah ini paman ?" Tanyaku lagi. Sungguh aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dari rasa penasaran ini.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Di bunuh oleh adik kekasihnya sendiri. Kalau tidak salah tahun 1928."

"Mwo ?!" Sungguh, aku sangat terkejut. Ternyata benar, Kim Jaejoong. Jadi mimpi itu benar. Tapi… bagaimana bisa ?!

"_Disini adalah tempat pembunuhan, orang itu sungguh malang.. orang itu dibunuh oleh tunangannya sendiri, karena ketahuan berselingkuh dengan adiknya"_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Jaejoong waktu itu. Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di mimpiku. Disitu dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya dibunuh oleh tunangannya. Kenapa lelaki tua ini mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong dibunuh oleh adiknya ? ini sungguh aneh.

"Anak muda.." Panggil pria tua itu. Aku terlalu serius memikirkan Jaejoong hingga tidak sadar lelaki tua itu masih berada di sebelahku

"Ah.. maaf" Jawabku sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu anak muda.." Pamit pria tua tersebut.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sungguh aku tidak niat berbicara saat ini mengingat aku masih terkejut menerima fakta ini.

Kini aku terduduk sendirian di bangku ini. Masih memikirkan perkataan pria tua tadi. Sungguh jawabannya berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong di mimpiku.

Aku berjalan menuju ke mobilku. Aku ingin pulang sekarang, mengistirahatkan pikiranku dari fakta konyol ini.

Selama perjalanan pun aku masih terpikir.

"_Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Di bunuh oleh adik kekasihnya sendiri. Kalau tidak salah tahun 1928."_

"_Disini adalah tempat pembunuhan, orang itu sungguh malang.. orang itu dibunuh oleh tunangannya sendiri, karena ketahuan berselingkuh dengan adiknya"_

Dua pernyataan yang berbeda.

"Aishh semua ini benar-benar membuatku pusing ! " Kataku frustasi.

* * *

**Beyond This Life**

Aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa aku bisa begitu tertarik kepada Kim Jaejoong ? Apakah karena kami berkaitan ? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Jaejoong sampaikan padaku ? Apakah dia menginginkan aku untuk mengetahui sebuah kebenaran tentangnya ?

Aku mulai memasukki apartemenku. Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu masih berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku, membuatku pusing. Aku memasukki dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih kemudian meneguknya dengan cepat, berharap pusing ini sedikit hilang.

Kemudian aku merebahkan diri di kasur empukku. Sedikit memijat keningku dengan tangan kananku. Dan tanpa kusadari, mataku terpejam, dan aku terlelap dalam tidurku.

=0=

"Yoochun-ah" Panggil suara itu.

'Suara itu lagi, apakah itu Jaejoong?' batin Yoochun bingung.

"Yoochun-ah, ini aku.. Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong" kata suara itu lembut.

Yoochun kini berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah hitam.. semuanya hitam. Hingga kemudian sosok laki-laki cantik itu muncul kembali di hadapan Yoochun. Yoochun melihat jelas sosok itu. Kini Yoochun tidak takut lagi pada sosok itu, sosok yang membuat dirinya tertarik, sosok yang mempunyai jiwa yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Yoochun-ah" Kata Jaejoong lembut, kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat membelai pelan pipi Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Jaejoong padanya, ia membiarkan Jaejoong membelai lembut pipinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika Jaejoong membelai lembut pipinya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak takut lagi padamu" Ucap Yoochun mantap sembari menatap kedua mata doe Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan sentuhannya pada Yoochun kemudian tersenyum manis. Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpesona. Sungguh cantik sekali senyumnya, pikir Yoochun dalam hati. Namun, ketika Yoochun kembali memandang mata doe Jaejoong. Yoochun dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan dalam mata itu. Entah kenapa Yoochun juga merasakan sakit ketika melihatnya. Apakah ini karena mereka saling berkaitan ?

_**Tears my heart into two**_

_**Im not the one the Sleeper thought he knew**_

Jaejoong mulai menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Yoochun, dan menceritakan dengan detail alasan mengapa Yoochun ada di sini.

Yoochun mendengarkan dengan saksama, ia merasa iba pada Jaejoong. Dan ia merasa perlu mengetahui sebuah kebenaran dibalik kisah yang Jaejoong ceritakan. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan Jaejoong semakin lama semakin mengabur, hingga kegelapan pekat kembali menguasai pandangannya.

"Apa ? Kenapa ini ? Kenapa begini ? Dimana Jaejoong ?!" Teriak Yoochun frustasi, masih dibawah alam sadarnya, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu, kedua matanya bergerak gelisah.

Sekarang kegelapan benar-benar menguasai pandangan Yoochun, hingga kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya terlempar dan terhempas. Hingga..

=o=

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.."

Yoochun terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya memburu, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat ia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, mengangkat tangannya dan memijat pelan kepalanya.

Sekarang Yoochun sudah tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Sekalipun dia telah sadar, dia berfikir dan meskipun kehidupan yang lain mulai meresap setiap detik dari harinya, dan ini adalah awal obsesinya memecahkan semuanya.

=o=

Kini Yoochun berada di depan laptop hitamnya yang berada di ruang kerja, tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Yoochun mulai mengetikkan sesuatu, mencari informasi lewat internet.

Pembunuhan Kim Jaejoong 1928

Begitulah yang diketikkan Yoochun pada situs pencari di internet.  
Tidak lama kemudian, Yoochun menemukan sebuah artikel koran tentang pembunuhan Kim Jaejoong pada saat itu, ia mengklik artikel itu kemudian membacanya dengan hati-hati.

Disitu dikatakan bahwa seorang Saksi yang mendengar suara jeritan ketakutan dan dalam jangkauan penggambarannya dari suara yang ia dengar, seorang pria muda yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong, ditembak mati dan sang penembak berdiri menghadapnya. Saksi mencari pertolongan, tetapi ia juga ditembak di bagian lengan. Artikel Koran juga berbicara tentang cinta segitiga. Terindikasi pembunuh dan korbannya dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih.

Artikel koran menjelaskan tentang mantan kekasih Jaejoong yang mengalami penurunan gaya hidup. Perjudian dan kecanduan narkoba. Pemikiran penulis tentang pembunuhan itu mungkin sudah direncanakan.

Selanjutnya Yoochun membaca tentang bukti fisik. Buktinya adalah ada beberapa tanda-tanda kekerasan di tubuh Kim Jaejoong dan pisau lipat yang ditemukan. Pisau lipat disebabkan karena kebingungan dan kepanikan, karena korbannya seorang pria muda dan ciri-cirinya adalah yang tak bisa anda sangka, seorang pria muda di tahun 1928 yang membawa pisau lipat, kecuali hanya untuk menjaga dirinya dari kejahatan. Juga ditemukan, dompet pembunuh yang berisi catatan bunuh diri. Pembunuh itu diketahui bernama Jung Changmin. Dan saksi mata diketahui adalah tunangan Jaejoong, kakak dari Jung Changmin sendiri Jung Yunho.

Yoochun mengrenyitkan dahinya, bingung. Jaejoong pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Changmin dan Changmin pun sama sepertinya. Jika dibandingkan, Artikel Koran dan cerita Jaejoong sungguh sangat berbeda, pikir Yoochun.

'Artikel ini sama seperti yang kakek itu sampaikan' batin Yoochun.

'Mengapa Jung Changmin tega melakukan hal itu kepada orang yang dicintainya ? Apakah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kakaknya ? Jung Yunho ?' batin Yoochun penasaran.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hehehe bersambung dulu di bagian ini hehehe bagaimana ? Membingungkan ? XD**

**Maaf untuk YunJae moment nya belum ada hehehe sabar ya, chapter depan baru ada :D**

**Saya berencana membuat fanfiction ini menjadi twoshoot atau threeshoot. Saya tidak terlalu suka membuat fanfiction yang ber chapter-chapter panjang nya hehehe.. Oh iya, di awal cerita mungkin para readers sedikit kecewa karena banyak adegan ChunJae, tapi jujur saja, saya tidak berniat membuat cerita dengan couple ChunJae. Mereka hanya saling berkaitan saja hehehe :3**

**Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika anda-anda semua yang membaca meninggalkan jejak review hehehe walaupun hanya satu dua kata, saya tetap berterimakasih **

**Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ! *tring* (menghilang) XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENES FROM A MEMORY **

**Mohon Dibaca Dulu ! **

**Cerita ini terinspirasi penuh dari Album band Progressive Metal favorit saya Dream Theater, dan albumnya berjudul sama dengan fanfiction ini yaitu Metropolis part II : Scenes from a Memory (1992). Chapter 2 update ! Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih sekali untuk readers semua yang sudah review kemarin, review kalian benar-benar membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini hehehe :D  
Dan untuk silent reader yang entah belum sempat komentar atau malas komentar saya cukup berterimakasih juga, karena setidaknya anda-anda sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk melihat atau membaca FF ini.**

**Masa Kini :**

**Park Yoochun (Nicholas)  
(Ahli Hipnoterapi)  
Kim Junsu  
Lelaki tua**

**Masa Lalu (1928) :**

**Kim Jaejoong (Victoria Page, Metropolis/Love)  
Jung Changmin (Julian Baynes, The Sleeper)  
Jung Yunho (Sen Edward Baynes, The Miracle)**

_**NB : Cerita ini murni milik om John Petrucci dan om Mike Portnoy, saya hanya mengaplikasikannya saja dari lirik lagu kemudian menjadi sebuah cerita.**_

**Ceritanya rodok mbingungi, jadi diharapkan mbacanya pelan-pelan XD**

* * *

**_Chap Sebelumnya _**

_Yoochun mengrenyitkan dahinya, bingung. Jaejoong pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Changmin dan Changmin pun sama sepertinya. Jika dibandingkan, Artikel Koran dan cerita Jaejoong sungguh sangat berbeda, pikir Yoochun. _

'_Artikel ini sama seperti yang kakek itu sampaikan' batin Yoochun._

'_Mengapa Jung Changmin tega melakukan hal itu kepada orang yang dicintainya ? Apakah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kakaknya ? Jung Yunho ?' batin Yoochun __penasaran._

* * *

**Through His Eyes**

Yoochun terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Sekarang ia mengetahui bahwa Kim Jaejoong dibunuh secara brutal pada tahun 1928. Setitik Kristal bening meluncur dari matanya. Ya, Yoochun menangis. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa menangis. Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika melihat Jaejoong di mimpinya menangis di hadapannya, penuh dengan rasa sedih dan penyesalan. Yoochun seakan bisa merasakan penderitaan yang dialami oleh Jaejoong. Dari apa yang Yoochun lihat, Jaejoong sungguh polos dan sungguh tidak berdaya. Yoochun dengan jelas bisa merasakan penderitaan Jaejoong. Tapi apa yang bisa Yoochun lakukan ?

_**I'm learning all about my life**_

_**By looking through his eyes**_

Tidak hanya itu saja, Yoochun juga belajar tentang kehidupan dengan melihat mata Jaejoong. Ia menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong juga ketidak wajaran dan tuduhan kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun merasa terdorong untuk mengunjungi makam Jaejoong. Segera ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, dan bersiap-siap, Yoochun segera meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Sekarang Yoochun akan menuju ke makam Jaejoong.

=0=

Kini Yoochun sudah sampai di area pemakaman. Setelah tadi ia bertemu dengan penjaga makam dan kemudian sempat bertanya dimana makam Jaejoong, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Yoochun langsung berjalan sambil membawa bunga lili putih di tangannya menuju makam Jaejoong.

Yoochun kini berdiri tepat di depan makam Jaejoong, rumput-rumput liar terlihat memanjang dan tidak terawat mengelilingi makam Jaejoong. Yoochun datang dengan kesedihan yang amat sangat, ia melihat batu nisan Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu. Bahkan kata-kata di batu nisan nya menyatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang Pria yang manis dan cantik yang tidak bersalah dan mati muda dengan dibunuh secara brutal.

"Jaejoong-ah, sungguh malang nasibmu.. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." gumam Yoochun masih memandang batu nisan Jaejoong, mengusap pelan batu nisan Jaejoong, kemudian menaruh bunga lili putih di atas batu nisan itu.

_**Just beyond the churchyard gates**_

_**Where the grass is overgrown**_

_**In loving memory of our child**_

_**So innocent, eyes open wide**_

_**I felt so empty as I cried**_

_**Like part of me had died**_

Yoochun terkejut dengan perasaannya sendiri, terkejut dengan banyak perasaan saat melihat kematian Jaejoong, melihat makam nya. Ia membandingkan dengan perasaan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, rasanya sama, rasa sakit dan sedihnya tidak jauh berbeda. Yoochun terus membiarkan gambaranya berkelana melalui pikirannya, karena ia hanya berkubang dalam kesedihannya untuk sementara. Yoochun berpikir, berapa lama lagi ia akan hidup dan melawan benturan ketidak adilan dari kematian Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengusap air matanya kasar. Yoochun sendiri tidak sadar kapan air matanya keluar dengan tidak sopan di wajahnya.

_**And as his image**_

_**Wandered through my head**_

_**I wept just like a baby**_

_**As I lay awake in bed**_

_**And I know what it's like**_

_**To lose someone you love**_

_**And this felt just the same**_

Sepanjang perjalanannya Yoochun terus merenung memikirkan semuanya. Saat ini Yoochun sudah kembali tenang. Yoochun juga mulai sadar bahwa dengan menghadapi tragedi ini ia dapat melanjutkan hidupnya. Rasa sakit itu diperlukan untuk menerima kematiannya di kehidupan sebelumnya, dan Yoochun sekarang sepenuhnya memahami, sungguh ini memberinya banyak pelajaran di kehidupannya saat ini.

_**I had to suffer one last time**_

_**To grieve for him and say goodbye**_

_**Relieve the anguish of my past**_

_**To find out who I was at last**_

_**The door has opened wide**_

_**I`m turning with the tide**_

_**Looking through his eyes**_

* * *

**Home**

"Changmin-ah, sudah cukup.. hiks berhenti Changmin-ah" Ucap Jaejoong dengan terisak sambil menarik tangan Changmin yang hendak mengambil botol minuman kerasnya. Dirinya sedih kini sang kekasih telah berubah. Changmin yang dulu kini tak sama dengan Changminnya yang sekarang. Entah karena hal apa Changmin, lelaki yang dicintainya kini lebih suka menghabiskan waktu diluar, mabuk-mabukan, bermain judi, bahkan sampai memakai narkoba. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang sedang merasuki Changmin hingga kekasihnya itu berbuat demikian.

"Diam kau Kim Jaejoong !" Bentak Changmin keras, lalu melepaskan paksa tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di lengan kanannya. Kemudian Changmin mengambil botol minuman kerasnya lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelasnya, lalu meneguknya dengan cepat. Changmin kini sudah benar-benar mabuk.

"hiks..hiks..hiks" Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis pilu melihat orang yang dicintainya kini sudah mabuk karena ulah minuman-minuman keras itu.

Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Umurnya masih sangat muda yaitu 20 tahun. Saat ini dia tinggal di Seoul, Korea bersama kekasihnya Jung Changmin. Jaejoong sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat perjalanan bisnis, Kini Jaejoong tinggal sendiri bersama kekasihnya, Jung Changmin yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pengacara.

"Hiks..hiks.. ayo kita pulang Changmin-ah..hiks" Kata Jaejoong pilu sembari menarik-narik tangan Changmin yang sedang memegang gelasnya.

Changmin hanya menggeram marah, tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang mengajaknya pulang. Changmin melepaskan tangan Jaejoong kasar.  
Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat Changmin dengan tatapan sedih, air mata masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sungguh, dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Sudah hampir 1 bulan Changmin seperti ini, dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, setiap kali ditanya Changmin akan menghindar dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

=0=

Kini Jaejoong sudah berada di rumahnya yang ia tinggali bersama Changmin. Tadi, ia gagal mengajak Changmin pulang. Jaejoong kembali menangis, menangisi dirinya yang kini terlihat menyedihkan, menangisi Changmin yang kini sudah berubah dan tidak seperti yang ia kenal dulu.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya kasar, kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah tas besar yang berwarna coklat muda dan berbentuk balok itu, kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya kasar dan mengambil baju-bajunya, kemudian ia melemparnya ke tas itu.

Cklek

Pintu depan rumah terbuka, menampilkan Changmin dengan wajah yang kusut, rambut acak-acakan, dasi yang sudah longgar, kancing jas yang terbuka dan jalannya yang sempoyongan. Menandakan ia baru pulang dari acara mabuknya tadi.

"Sayaaaang, aku pulaang" Kata Changmin sembari berjalan sempoyongan memasukki rumahnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai berkemas kemudian mengangkat kasar tas besarnya kemudian turun dari tangga dan mendapati Changmin yang tengah bersandar di sofa. Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak peduli kemudian berjalan begitu saja melewati Changmin. Changmin yang menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Changmin mabuk, namun kesadarannya masih ada. Ia melihat Jaejoong tengah membawa tas besarnya. Sepertinya ia akan pergi ?

"Jaejoong-ah, kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Changmin. Sekarang kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali.

"Aku akan pulang kerumah" Kata Jaejoong dingin. Tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Changmin. Kesabarannya kini sudah habis. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Changmin.

Changmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa ? Pergi ?

"Kau tidak boleh pergi Jaejoong-ah, tidak boleh ! " Kata Changmin dengan nada meninggi.

"Dengan ijinmu atau tidak aku akan tetap pergi Changmin-ah" Jawab Jaejoong dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ya, mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuknya dan Changmin. Mungkin..

Dengan cepat Jaejoong segera berjalan meninggalkan Changmin hendak mengambil mantel dan topinya. Namun dirinya terkejut mendapati Changmin yang tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan tangan kanannya.

"Anni, kau tidak boleh pergi Jaejoong-ah !" Suara Changmin meninggi. Menandakan Changmin kini sedang marah sekali.

Srak

Dengan sekali hentakan, Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Changmin yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat Changmin-ah. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.. hiks.." Ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir cherry nya. Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong menangis hanya bisa terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"A-aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita Changmin-ah. Sudah satu bulan ini aku menahannya. Aku merasa kau telah berubah, kau bukan Changmin yang polos dan baik yang dulu aku kenal.. kau berubah Changmin-ah" Jaejoong menatap penuh kesedihan lelaki tampan yang berada di hadapannya kini. Air matanya masih menggenang. Benar, Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan Changmin yang seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong berusaha supaya Changminnya yang dulu kembali. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat lagi, dan akhirnya keputusannya sudah bulat, ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

"Aku pergi Changmin-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ucap Jaejoong lirih kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Changmin dalam keterdiamannya.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang ingin pergi, maka pergilah ! Aku tidak peduli lagi !" Ucap Changmin membentak.

Jaejoong berhenti seketika. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang barusan Changmin lontarkan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar Changmin berkata demikian. Sebenarnya ia sedikit berharap jika Changmin mempertahankannya, namun apa ? Changmin malah membiarkannya pergi, bahkan Changmin bilang bahwa ia tidak akan peduli lagi. Kini wajah cantik Jaejoong sudah berurai air mata. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Orang yang sangat dicintainya membiarkannya pergi dengan semudah itu.

Setelah Changmin mengucapkan hal itu. Changmin langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri. Changmin berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

BLAM !

Changmin membanting pintu kamarnya. Menimbulkan suara gaduh yang terdengar sampai ruang tamu lantai bawah dimana Jaejoong berada.

"Hiks..hiks.. bahkan kau tidak mempertahankanku Changmin-ah.." Ucap Jaejoong lirih sembari memegang dada kirinya yang kini terasa sesak dan sakit.

=o=

Setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong kembali ke rumah asalnya. Sejak saat itu juga ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Setiap hari Jaejoong hanya menangis, atau merenung di depan cermin meja riasnya. Para maid sudah lelah mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk makan, namun Jaejoong tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Dunia nya seakan runtuh saat itu, orang yang sangat dicintainya kini meninggalkannya, bahkan tidak mempertahankannya sedikitpun.

"Tuan muda, makanlah.. sudah 2 hari anda tidak makan apapun" Pinta seorang maid di rumah Jaejoong, wajahnya yang keriput terlihat sangat khawatir melihat kondisi Tuan Muda nya yang sekarang pucat dan terlihat lemas.

"Anni, aku tidak lapar Ahjumma" Jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis kearah maid nya, Ahjumma Jang, berharap Ahjumma Jang tidak khawatir lagi padanya. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, raut wajah Ahjumma Jang malah semakin menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

"Makanlah walau hanya satu atau dua suap. Saya tidak ingin anda sakit Tuan muda, saya sangat khawatir pada Anda.. sudah hampir 2 hari anda tidak makan apapun, hanya minum air putih saja." Ujar Ahjumma Jang, raut wajah khawatir terlihat sangat jelas dari wajahnya. Ahjumma Jang sudah hampir 20 tahun mengabdi di kediaman keluarga Kim. Baginya, Jaejoong sudah seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Jaejoong pun sama, menganggap Ahjumma Jang sebagai ibu kandungnya, karena memang ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kedua orang tua Jaejoong meninggal saat ia berumur 10 tahun sewaktu perjalanan bisnis. Hanya Ahjumma Jang lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

"..." Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat, ia kini menatap wajah penuh khawatir wanita tua di hadapannya. Ia tersadar akan sesuatu, ia masih memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya, tentu ia tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang yang menyayanginya, seperti yang Changmin lakukan padanya. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong terangkat kemudian menggenggam tangan keriput Ahjumma Jang.

"Ne, Ahjumma. Aku akan makan. Ahjumma jangan sedih lagi, ne ?" Jawab Jaejoong disertai dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Jaejoong kemudian meraih mangkuk yang berisikan bubur dari tangan Ahjumma Jang, mengambil sendok, kemudian memakannya dengan hati-hati namun lahap.

Raut kekhawatiran Ahjumma Jang perlahan menghilang, dan digantikan dengan senyuman karena melihat Jaejoong yang kini sedang makan dengan lahap bubur buatannya. Ia merasa bahagia dan lega, setidaknya Jaejoong mau makan walaupun sedikit saja.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak mulai malam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kini Jaejoong berniat untuk pergi ke sebuah bar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Jaejoong ingin melepaskan penat dan melupakan sedikit masalahnya yang sedang menimpanya. Ia ingin mencoba melupakan Changmin yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menari-nari di pikirannya.

Jaejoong kini sudah siap untuk pergi. Ia memakai kemeja putih yang dibalutkan dengan jas hitam, dipadukan dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang berwarna senada, dan celana hitam. Kulitnya yang sangat putih seputih susu, membuat penampilannya hari ini menjadi sangat mengagumkan.

Jaejoong mengambil cepat kunci mobilnya, kemudian melaju ke bar yang dahulu ia sering kunjungi untuk bertemu diam-diam dengan Changmin.

Kini Jaejoong sudah sampai di bar langganannya. Ia mulai memasuki bar itu. Seketika mata para pengunjung bar yang sedang duduk menikmati minuman dan makanannya tertuju pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sungguh menawan dan menarik, tidak hanya laki-laki saja yang memandangnya kagum, namun juga perempuan pun tertarik padanya. Wajahnya yang tampan namun sekaligus cantik, memang membuat semua orang banyak yang mengaguminya.

Jaejoong memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan bartender, karena ia datang sendirian.

"Pesan apa, tuan ?" Tanya seorang bartender muda yang kini sedang berhadapan dengannya, namun terhalang oleh meja bar.

"Aku pesan screwdriver " Ujar Jaejoong singkat. Kemudian dianggukan oleh Bartender itu.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, sesekali Jaejoong menengok ke kanan dan kiri, melihat-lihat suasana bar yang tampak ramai, tidak sengaja ia melihat meja yang berada di sudut ruangan itu, ia teringat ketika pertama kali Changmin menyatakan cinta padanya di meja itu, hati Jaejoong berdesir tidak nyaman ketika mengingat hal tersebut, cepat-cepat Jaejoong menampik ingatannya tentang Changmin. Kini Jaejoong memfokuskan pandangannya melihat band yang sedang memainkan musik jazz untuk menghibur para pengunjung bar, ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan menatapnya tajam sejak tadi.

.

.

.

=o=

Di sisi dan waktu yang lain, terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan berperawakan tegap dan bagus, dan berambut cokelat kehitam-hitaman. Mata tajamnya bak musang yang tertutup dengan kacamata bening sedari tadi tidak terlepas dari berkas-berkas yang sedang ia pegang. Tangan kanannya sesekali memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya ketika menemukan pernyataan-pernyataan yang sulit di berkasnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang inspektur polisi mau tidak mau sangat menyita waktu dan tenaganya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruang kerja lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Masuk.." Jawab Pria tampan itu singkat yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho. Yunho menjawabnya datar tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia terlihat masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Cklek

Pintu berwarna coklat itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap, tinggi, dengan setelan jas lengkap berwarna hijau, ia memiliki mata yang tajam. Sekilas dilihat, laki-laki ini memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan. Laki-laki ini bernama Choi Seunghyun.

"Sajangnim." Sapa Seunghyun, kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi memfokuskan diri ke berkas-berkasnya kini menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh Seunghyun-ah. Bukankah sudah ku bilang, panggil aku 'hyung' jika di luar jam kerja ?" Ujar Yunho sambil menatap Seunghyun, kemudian melepaskan kacamata yang sedaritadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Waktu ini sebenarnya sudah akhir dari jam kerja, namun karena kasus yang sedang dikerjakan Yunho cukup sulit, sehingga ia dan beberapa rekan kerjanya memilih lembur di kantor sampai hari menjelang malam.

"Ah, n-ne Hyung. Maafkan aku" Ujar Seunghyun gugup, merasa tidak enak dengan Yunho.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Hyung memanggilku kemari ?" Tanya Seunghyun pada Yunho.

"Aku sangat bosan Seunghyun-ah, melihat berkas-berkas ini sungguh memusingkan. Malam ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya Yunho pada Seungyun yang masih berdiri menghadapnya. Sesekali ia membolak balik berkas-berkas kasus yang sedang ia kerjakan dengan pandangan malas.

"Tentu Hyung" Jawab Seunghyun sembari tersenyum kearah Yunho.

"Baiklah, nanti jam 10 malam kita ke Bar, oke ?. Ajak juga Gikwang dan Yesung. Bagaimana ?" Ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Boleh juga, hyung" Jawab Seunghyun kemudian tersenyum, merasa tertarik dengan ajakan Yunho.

=o=

Sebuah mobil bertipe cca 1928 Erskine 6 Sedan yang berwarna hitam mengkilap kini terlihat berhenti di depan sebuah bar. Kemudian terlihatlah seorang pria yang bertubuh tegap, memakai setelan jas rapih, dan mempunyai mata setajam musang itu turun dari mobil hitamnya. Pandangannya terlihat mengintimidasi dan terkesan serius, pria itu tidak lain bernama Jung Yunho. Kemudian disusul oleh seorang pria yang tidak kalah tampan, Choi Seunghyun.

"Hyung duluan saja, aku masih menunggu Jiyoung disini. Hyung masuk saja dulu" Kata Seunghyun yang kemudian dianggukan oleh Yunho pertanda setuju.

Yunho kemudian dengan setengah berlari, memasukki bar itu. Seketika indra pendengarnya mendengar alunan musik jazz yang dimainkan oleh musisi bar tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di bar itu. Setelah menemukan tempat kosong, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu.

Terlihat seorang pelayan menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat terduduk sendirian di bar itu.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan ?" Tanya pelayan tersebut sopan.

"White Russian" jawab Yunho singkat kemudian dianggukan oleh pelayan tersebut.

"Baik, Tuan. Tunggu sebentar" Kata pelayan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya, kemudian pergi ke arah meja bartender.

Sambil menunggu minuman yang ia pesan, Yunho sedikit membuang waktunya dengan menonton band Jazz yang sedang bermain di bar itu. Sesekali bibir hatinya sedikit tersenyum ketika mendengarkan lantunan lagu Jazz yang dibawakan oleh musisi di bar, Jazz adalah salah satu genre musik favorit Yunho.

Namun fokusnya buyar ketika indra pendengarnya mendengar suara-suara gaduh dari belakang kursinya. Yunho mendecih sebal, tidak suka dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba ramai.

'_wah tampan sekali orang itu'_

'_dia sungguh cantik, sekaligus tampan!'_

'_astaga, aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya!'_

'_dia seperti malaikat, benar-benar cantik'_

Awalnya Yunho merasa tidak tertarik dengan objek yang dibicarakan orang-orang di bar. Namun akhirnya, Yunho pun merasa penasaran juga. Yunho menengok ke belakang, melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke bar. Seketika Yunho tertegun melihat kecantikannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di bar, Yunho mengakui, orang itu sungguh mempesona. Kini pandangan Yunho mengikuti lelaki cantik itu, pandangan Yunho tak pernah lepas dari pesona lelaki cantik tersebut. Bahkan ketika lelaki cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat meja bartender, Yunho sama sekali belum melepaskan pandangannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Yunho memandangi laki-laki cantik itu dari jauh. Namun kemudian, tatapan mata musang yang tadinya penuh pancaran kekaguman itu kini berubah menjadi tajam, setajam pisau belati yang mampu menguliti tubuh manusia. Tatapan tajam itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kehangatan sedikit pun, namun menunjukkan obsesi ingin memiliki. Ya, Yunho tahu betul siapa lelaki cantik itu. Ia sangat tahu. Lelaki cantik itu adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya, Namun terhalang karena adik bungsunya.

"Kim Jaejoong.." gumam Yunho pelan kemudian menyeringai bak iblis.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Aduhh jangan timpuk saya XD Maap pendek ! Sengaja wkwk *ditimpuk sandal* XD lagi-lagi menggantung ya ? hahaha sabar ya. Part "Home" ternyata puanjaaang sekali. Saya sendiri masih berusaha menyelesaikan part "Home". Hanya saja saya sepertinya akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa update cepat dikarenakan tugas kuliah saya yang menumpuks, tapi saya akan berusaha menyelesaikannya demi readers semua. Wah ini kayaknya nggak cuman jadi Twoshoot, atau Threeshoot deh. Kayaknya bakalan sampai 4 atau 6 chapter :O *tiba-tiba depresi* hahaha**

**Maaf yak saya sedikit menistakan Changmin di chapter ini wkwkwk *dilempar sandal bang Changmin*, Ampunn bang XDD  
Dan maaf juga buat YunJae moment nya juga yang ternyata belum muncul di chapter ini, janji nah chapter depan XD**

**Oh ya, untuk chapter perdana kemarin saya minta maaf ee ternyata masih ada typo hahaha tapi sekarang udah ku benerin =w=)d wkwkwk**

**Jadi bagaimana ? Hahaha masih ada yang penasaran kah ? Atau malah pada bingung ? u.u**

**Saya sangat berterimakasih sekali jika anda-anda semua bersedia memberikan saya review, walau hanya satu atau dua kata saja saya tetap berterimakasih. Review anda benar-benar membuat saya semangat melanjutkan FF ini. **

**Oke, Asroyedian undur diri dulu ! Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ! Salam anak metal ! \m/ *menghilang***


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENES FROM A MEMORY**

**Mohon maaf karena update nya yang sangat lama ! Dikarenakan Author sibuk kuliah semester 4 yang super nggilani ini, ditambah UTS yang membuat author pusing tujuh keliling. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya..**

**Ucapan terimakasih untuk yang review , fav , dan follow chapter kemarin :D saya jadi semangat nih lanjutkan :D**

**Mohon Dibaca Dulu ! **

**Cerita ini terinspirasi penuh dari Album band Progressive Metal favorit saya Dream Theater, dan albumnya berjudul sama dengan fanfiction ini yaitu Metropolis part II : Scenes from a Memory (1992), sub judul-judul cerita juga saya ambil dari judul-judul lagu DT yang ada di album tersebut. Alur cerita sama namun ada yang saya ubah sedikit supaya cerita lebih nyambung. Sub judul urut dari track 1 sampai dengan track 12, karena di album tersebut lagu saling sambung menyambung. Saya minta maaf kalau penyampaiannya jelek hehe saya masih belajar.**

**Masa Kini :**

**Park Yoochun (Nicholas)  
(Ahli Hipnoterapi)  
Kim Junsu  
Lelaki tua**

**Masa Lalu (1928) :**

**Kim Jaejoong (Victoria Page, Metropolis/Love)  
Jung Changmin (Julian Baynes, The Sleeper)  
Jung Yunho (Sen Edward Baynes, The Miracle)**

_**NB : Karena saya tidak tahu seperti apa Korea pada tahun 1928, jadi saya sedikit mengawur tentang kendaraan & lain-lain. Saya terinspirasi dari film Sherlock Holmes dan gambar-gambar di google tentang Amerika di tahun 1928 XD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : ada adegan yang tidak pantas dibaca oleh anak di bawah umur !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ceritanya rodok mbingungi, jadi diharapkan mbacanya pelan-pelan XD**

* * *

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya ..._

_Awalnya Yunho merasa tidak tertarik dengan objek yang dibicarakan orang-orang di bar. Namun akhirnya, Yunho pun merasa penasaran juga. Yunho menengok ke belakang, melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke bar. Seketika Yunho tertegun melihat kecantikannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di bar, orang itu sungguh mempesona. Kini pandangan Yunho mengikuti lelaki cantik itu, pandangan Yunho tak pernah lepas dari pesona lelaki cantik tersebut. Bahkan ketika lelaki cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat meja bartender, Yunho sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya._

_Entah sudah berapa lama Yunho memandangi laki-laki cantik itu. Namun kemudian, tatapan mata musang yang tadinya penuh pancaran kekaguman itu kini berubah menjadi tajam, setajam pisau belati yang mampu menguliti tubuh manusia. Tatapan tajam itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kehangatan sedikit pun, namun menunjukkan obsesi ingin memiliki. Ya, Yunho tahu betul siapa lelaki cantik itu. Ia sangat tahu. Lelaki cantik itu adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya, Namun terhalang karena adik bungsunya._

"_Kim Jaejoong" gumam Yunho pelan kemudian menyeringai bak iblis._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

Chapter 3…

"Hyung" panggil sebuah suara berat yang memecahkan fokus Yunho.

"Oh, Seunghyun-ah, Jiyoung-ah" Jawab Yunho. Sedikit tersentak karena panggilan Seunghyun tadi.

Kemudian mereka berdua, Seunghyun dan Jiyoung, segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Yunho. Sesekali Seunghyun melirik ke arah Yunho yang sedaritadi terlihat fokus, menatap tajam sebuah objek. Seunghyun pun mengikuti arah pandang Yunho tadi. Seketika Seunghyun tersenyum mengerti.

"Hyung tadi sedang melihatnya ?" Tanya Seunghyun mengintimidasi.

Yunho sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Seunghyun barusan.

'Kenapa anak ini selalu saja tahu' Batin Yunho.

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun barusan. Yunho tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun, ia tidak ingin Seunghyun tahu bahwa ia menyukai dan terobsesi dengan Jaejoong, lelaki cantik yang dipandanginya sejak tadi.

"Oh ya, dimana Yesung dan Gikwang ?" Tanya Yunho sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yesung-hyung pulang ke rumahnya, hyung. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan istrinya dirumah malam-malam. Sedangkan Gikwang katanya masih ada sedikit urusan, jadi ia tidak bisa datang. Maka dari itu aku mengajak Jiyoung untuk meramaikan suasana, Hyung. Sungguh tidak asyik jika hanya berdua saja di bar ini." Jelas Seunghyun panjang lebar. Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh ya, Hyung ? Bagaimana perkembangan kasus penculikan itu, Hyung ?" Tanya Jiyoung sedikit penasaran. Jiyoung bukanlah seorang polisi seperti Seunghyun dan Yunho, Jiyoung adalah seorang manager di sebuah restoran yang terletak di seberang kantor Seunghyun dan Yunho. Jiyoung juga merupakan kekasih Seunghyun sekarang, jadi tidak heran jika mereka bertiga menjadi teman akrab.

"Ah, aku masih belum menyelesaikannya. Terlalu rumit. Sudahlah Jiyoung-ah, aku kesini untuk bersenang-senang. Kenapa kau malah mengingatkanku pada pekerjaan? Hhh" Ujar Yunho panjang lebar, kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Hehe maaf, hyung" Kata Jiyoung sembari terkekeh pelan. Merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Tidak mereka sadari seorang pelayan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, kemudian menurunkan pesanan minuman yang tadi dipesan oleh Yunho.

"ini pesanan anda, tuan" Kata Pelayan itu sembari membungkuk untuk menaruh minuman itu di meja. Yunho hanya tersenyum meng-iyakan. Setelah itu pelayan itu berjalan menjauhi mereka bertiga.

"Yah, hyung. Kau tidak memesankan juga untuk kami ?" Tanya Seunghyun pura-pura kesal.

"Maaf Seunghyun-ah" Jawab Yunho disertai senyum canggungnya. Kemudian Yunho mengambil minumannya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Hyung, kau ini…" Kata Seunghyun pura-pura merajuk. Dan Jiyoung hanya bisa tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat imut.

=o=

Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat dengan Jaejoong. Langsung saja dengan buru-buru ia menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong ke mejanya.

"Seunghyun-ah, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau dan Jiyoung disini saja" Kata Yunho agak tergesa-gesa.

"Hyung, mau kema- " Belum selesai Seunghyun melontarkan pertanyaannya. Yunho sudah beranjak pergi duluan dari kursi bar itu. Sedangkan Seunghyun hanya ternganga melihat orang yang ia anggap hyung nya sendiri yang kini bertingkah begitu aneh.

=o=

Di tempat lain, kini Kim Jaejoong duduk termenung sendiri sembari mengayun-ayunkan gelasnya yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah saja. Jujur saja, walaupun ia sedang berada di tempat ramai seperti ini. Namun Jaejoong sungguh merasakan kesepian. Pikirannya kembali kepada Changmin, entah kenapa ia kini merasa khawatir dengan Changmin. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak, ia tidak boleh lagi memikirkan namja itu. Changmin sekarang sudah memiliki dunia sendiri dan sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi, pikir Jaejoong.

Tanpa disadari Jaejoong. Sepasang mata musang kini memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari pula, laki-laki yang memiliki mata setajam musang itu kini sudah duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Hey.." Terdengar suara baritone yang memecahkan keterdiaman di antara keduanya.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak mendengar sapaan dari orang di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia menengok ke samping, tempat yang namja musang itu duduki.

"Apakah kita saling mengenal ?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi. Ya, Jaejoong memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Hahaha kau tidak mengenalku Jaejoong-sshi ?" Tanya namja itu sembari tertawa, kemudian jari-jari panjangnya menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak" Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Jaejoong bingung dengan pria di sebelahnya. Ia merasa tidak mengenalnya. Tapi lelaki ini bertingkah seolah sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Aku Jung Yunho, kakak dari kekasihmu, Jung Changmin. Apakah kau ingat ?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi, memastikan. Kemudian tangan kanannya ia julurkan ke depan, berniat untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, namun tidak lama kemudian ia membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

"Ah, maafkan aku Yunho-sshi. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Maafkan aku.." Ujar Jaejoong sopan kemudian tersenyum canggung. Astaga, disaat ia ingin melupakan Changmin. Kini Jaejoong malah bertemu dengan kakaknya.

"Kau sendirian ? Dimana Changmin ? Apakah ia bersamamu ? Astaga aku rindu sekali dengan si tiang listrik itu hahaha.." Tanya Yunho kemudian tertawa lepas. Sebenarnya Yunho hanya tertawa palsu. Jung Yunho benar-benar pandai berbohong.

"A-aku sendirian, Yunho-sshi. Aku tidak bersama Changmin" Jawab Jaejoong lirih. Kini wajahnya berubah muram. Namun ia tidak menunjukkannya di depan Yunho. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong tersenyum, walau hanya senyum terpaksa.

"Hey, panggil aku Hyung saja. Bukankah cepat atau lambat kau juga akan menjadi adikku ?" Kata Yunho lembut sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kini melihat tatapan Yunho yang penuh kelembutan dan senyum menawan Yunho. Entah kenapa mendadak ia menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin tatapannya mirip seperti tatapan Changmin padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, wajah mereka begitu mirip.

"N-ne, Hyung.." Jawab Jaejoong meng-iya kan.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Changmin ?" Tanya Yunho tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin tahu perkembangan hubungan adiknya dan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Hyung bisa tahu ?" Jawab Jaejoong spontan.

"Terlihat dari raut wajahmu, Jaejoong-ah" Jawab Yunho lembut, tersenyum memandangi Jaejoong yang kini kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah sangat terlihat ?" Tanya Jaejoong polos. Mata doe nya yang kini menatap Yunho polos ia kerjap-kerjapkan, sungguh terlihat cute.

Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda meng-iyakan pertanyaan polos Jaejoong. Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, sekarang Yunho tengah memasang seringai jahatnya. Ia merasa senang karena Jaejoong dan Changmin kini sedang dilanda masalah. Itu berarti ia akan lebih mudah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini.

.

.

=o=

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan mereka saat itu. Sejak saat itu pula, baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho jadi sering bertemu. Mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Yunho selalu meluangkan waktunya sejenak hanya untuk menemani Jaejoong. Sepulang Yunho dari kantor, Yunho selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong di bar yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Jaejoong pun tak keberatan pergi berdua bersama Yunho, mereka sudah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Jaejoong bahkan sudah menceritakan semua yang dialaminya kemarin saat ia pergi meninggalkan Changmin, salah satu kenangan terpahit yang ia alami. Tentang Changmin yang mengalami penurunan gaya hidup, tentang Changmin yang melepaskannya dengan mudah, tentang Changmin yang berubah 180 derajat. Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak malu menumpahkan air matanya di hadapan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho ? ia dengan senang hati mendengarkan keluh kesah Jaejoong. Bahkan tak segan-segan Yunho memeluk dan menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat rapuh ketika menceritakan tentang Changmin, adiknya sendiri. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong sekarang memerlukan sandaran. Sebenarnya Yunho sangat senang ketika mendengar Jaejoong yang sudah berpisah dengan Changmin. Itu berarti kesempatannya semakin besar untuk bisa mendapatkan obsesinya, seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di dalam mobil milik Yunho. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu satu sama lain, dan Yunho memutuskan untuk mengantar jemput Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam di dalam mobil tersebut, itu dikarenakan tadi Yunho bilang akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Jaejoong sebelum perjalanan pulang. Jaejoong bingung saat ini, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho padanya, jujur ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho. Yunho pun sama, ia memandang dengan ragu Jaejoong, ia sebenarnya berniat untuk menyatakan cinta nya pada Jaejoong hari ini, ia tidak bisa mundur saat ini.

'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Jung Yunho.. ayolah, malaikatmu menunggumu !' Ujar Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Yunho mulai serius memandang Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Tangan kanan Yunho terangkat, kemudian memegang erat tangan milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya membiarkan Yunho memegang tangannya. Yunho masih memandang Jaejoong serius, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain di dalam mobil tersebut. Yunho menghela nafas sebentar, merileks kan dirinya sendiri sebelum berkata serius pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie.." Panggil Yunho pelan, ia sedikit merasa gugup sekarang.

"N-ne.." Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Jaejoongie, jadilah milikku.. jadilah kekasihku.." Ucap Yunho mantap pada Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah memandangnya terkejut.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pernyataan Yunho, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakak 'mantan' kekasihnya sendiri akan berkata demikian padanya. Di sisi lain ia masih mencintai Changmin. Namun jujur, si sisi yang lain ia sendiri juga ingin melupakan Changmin. Hatinya masih menginginkan Changmin, namun logika nya menolak. Ia merasa bimbang sekarang.

"Tapi hyung…" Ujar Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa bingung sekarang, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yunho ?

"Aku tahu, kau masih mencintai adikku.. tapi berikan aku kesempatan. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan membuatmu mencintaiku.." Kata Yunho penuh harap pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa bimbang sekarang. Jaejoong hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun perkataan terpotong oleh genggaman tangan Yunho. Kini kedua tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, percayalah padaku.. aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa.." Ujar Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh harap. Jaejoong semakin merasa bimbang saat ini, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Yunho. Di satu sisi ia masih mencintai Changmin, tapi sisi lainnya ia menolak dan ingin melupakan Changmin sepenuhnya. Selama beberapa waktu Jaejoong berpikir dan berperang batin, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai berbicara pada Yunho, dan perkataan Jaejoong saat itu sukses membuat Yunho tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

"Hyung… aku mau menjadi kekasihmu.."

.

.

.

* * *

**The Dance of Eternity**

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Jaejoong dan Yunho menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka saat ini berada di rumah milik Yunho. Hari ini Yunho sakit demam, dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jaejoong mengunjungi Yunho di rumahnya. Yunho terbaring di ranjang nya, sementara Jaejoong kini terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang Yunho mengupas buah apel untuk Yunho.

"Lain kali jangan memforsir pekerjaan, arra ?" Ujar Jaejoong pada Yunho, sambil fokus mengupas apelnya.

Yunho hanya terkekeh menanggapi nasehat kekasih barunya.

Setelah pembicaraan tersebut, tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Jaejoong saat ini lebih memilih untuk fokus mengupas apel yang ia bawa untuk Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho saat ini memilih untuk memandangi malaikat cantik, sekaligus obsesinya yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Ia tahu Jaejoong belum mencintainya, ia tahu betul jika Jaejoong masih mempunyai rasa cinta pada adiknya sendiri.

.

.

'Jaejoongie, kau akan menjadi milikku... hanya milikku..'

.

.

=o=

Jaejoong saat ini tengah memasak di dapur milik Yunho, ia berniat untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Yunh yang saat ini tengah sakit demam. Namun ketika ia sedang serius mengaduk-aduk bubur yang dimasaknya, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Jae.." Sapa suara baritone yang terdengar di indra pendengaran Jaejoong. Ia tahu betul pemilik suara itu.

"N-ne Hyung.." Jawab Jaejoong gugup, jujur ia tidak pernah dipeluk seintim ini selain dengan Changmin. Ia merasa asing jika orang lain memeluknya seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang hilangkan embel-embel Hyung, aku tidak suka.." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong masih sambil posisi memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Memang, semenjak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jaejoong tetap memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Hyung, sedangkan Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan nama kecil Jaejoong.

"A-aku belum terbiasa, Hyung.." Ucap Jaejoong gugup. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, posesif.

"Kalau begitu biasakan mulai sekarang.." Ujar Yunho yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnnya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong, kemudian meniupkan nafas hangatnya ke telinga sensitif Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya merasa gugup. Ia belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini selain dengan Changmin. Jaejoong lalu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

"H-hyung lepaskan.. k-kau sedang sakit Hyung.. lebih baik kau beristirahat di kamar.. bi-biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini.." Ujar Jaejoong mencoba menolak Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar penolakan dari Jaejoong lantas melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang Jaejoong dari belakang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jika ditanya kecewa atau tidak, tentu saja ia merasa kecewa sekali. Ia kemudian mendecih pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dapur menuju kamar tidurnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah berperang dengan batinnya.

Jaejoong mendengar decihan Yunho. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak juga menolak Yunho tadi. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan ? Ia merasa asing disentuh oleh Yunho. Ia belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan Yunho. Jujur, ia masih menginginkan Changmin. Ia menginginkan Changmin yang memeluknya tadi, bukan Yunho. Ia merasa ia telah menghianati Changmin. Namun cepat-cepat ia menepis pikirannya tentang Changmin. Jaejoong kemudian memilih untuk fokus ke masakannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku masuk ne ?" Tanya Jaejoong dari luar kamar Yunho. Ia terlihat membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk bubur untuk Yunho.

"Masuk.." Jawab Yunho dingin, ia masih marah dengan penolakan Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong lalu masuk ke kamar Yunho, kemudian meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang king size milik Yunho. Yunho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Jaejoong yang masuk ke kamarnya, ia lebih memilih untuk membaca koran yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyung masih marah ?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati, ia memandang mata musang Yunho yang tengah fokus membaca koran dengan tatapan khawatir. Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong kemudian menoleh kearah Jaejoong, memandang mata doe Jaejoong dengan tatapan dingin.

"Marah ? Untuk apa ?" Ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan nada dingin, bermaksud untuk menyindir Jaejoong.

"Hyung, mianhae.. aku hanya belum terbiasa.." Ujar Jaejoong penuh harap pada Yunho yang saat ini masih memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuknya.

Yunho yang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong lalu dengan cepat melempar koran yang tadi dibacanya, ia lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Mengakibatkan Jaejoong terjatuh di pangkuannya, Yunho lalu segera memutar tubuh Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia bergerak, lalu menindih Jaejoong yang saat ini berada di bawahnya, Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika Yunho menariknya. Pergerakan Yunho sangat cepat hingga ia tidak dapat mengelak.

"Hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan ? Lepaskan aku.."

Jaejoong meronta dalam kungkungan Yunho, namun Yunho tidak menggubris penolakan Jaejoong, ia justru malah mempererat kungkungannya. Yunho memandang tajam Jaejoong yang terlihat masih meronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya darinya.

"Jae, dengarkan aku.." Ujar Yunho lembut namun terdengar menuntut. Jaejoong yang tadinya meronta kemudian terdiam memandang iris mata Yunho yang memancarkan keseriusan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jae.. aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jae.. tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan ?" Ucap Yunho penuh harap pada Jaejoong.

"H-hyung ak- " Ucap Jaejoong, namun perkataan Jaejoong terpotong oleh Yunho.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Changmin. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku ?"Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang mata musang Yunho dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Jujur, ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jaejoong memandang iris mata Yunho, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan disana.  
Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama. Ia membiarkan setitik kristal bening itu jatuh.

Yunho yang melihat air mata Jaejoong lalu mengusap dengan lembut pipi Jaejoong, berniat menghilangkan air mata Jaejoong yang jatuh. Yunho lalu tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah berlinang air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae.. aku mohon, percayalah padaku.." Ucap Yunho lembut, Yunho secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, semakin mendekat hingga hidung mancung mereka saling berdekatan. Jaejoong tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho, ia secara reflek menutup mata doe nya. Saat ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran baru bersama Yunho, ia berniat akan mencoba untuk mencintai Yunho.

Yunho kemudian semakin mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Ia pun menutup kedua mata musangnya. Perlahan ia mendekat hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Selama beberapa detik, ia membiarkan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, hingga kemudian Yunho melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia ingin membuktikan kesungguhannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam, ia tidak membalas ciuman Yunho, namun ia juga tidak menolaknya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berciuman seperti itu. Yunho lalu menghentikan ciumannya, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini masih menutup kedua mata doe nya.

"Jae.." Panggil Yunho dengan suara parau. Jaejoong lalu membuka kedua mata doe nya. Ia menatap kedua mata musang Yunho yang memancarkan kelembutan padanya.

"Bolehkah aku ?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong, ia menatap Jaejoong penuh harap. Ia berharap Jaejoong tidak menolaknya. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pertanda iya, dan anggukan kepala Jaejoong sukses membuat Yunho tersenyum gembira. Yunho lalu kembali mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Ia mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan sedikit agresive dibanding yang tadi. Jaejoong seketika merasa lemas, ia hanya bisa melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Perlahan bibir Yunho menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh milik namja cantik yang resmi menjadi miliknya. Begitu juga tangan besarnya yang juga menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh kekasihnya. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuk Jaejoong. Meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia sangat mencintainya. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya, tubuh mereka berdua bersatu menciptakan suasana panas di kamar itu.

Yunho mulai menggerakan tubuhnya setelah Jaejoong merasa agak lebih tenang. Ia tersenyum di tengah pergerakannya ketika Jaejoong mulai mendesah menikmati permainannya. Jaejoong pun ikut menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Yunho. Gerakan tubuh mereka bagaikan tarian.

Tubuh keduanya melebur menjadi satu. Mereka berdua tengah tenggelam dalam gairah cinta yang menghasilkan kenikmatan bagi keduanya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya. Nafas Jaejoong terengah pasca klimaksnya, nafasnya memburu begitu juga dengan Yunho. Yunho lalu melepas sambungan diantara keduanya, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong yang tampak kelelahan pasca aktivitas mereka barusan. Dengan lembut, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya. Peluh nampak membasahi mereka berdua.

"Hyung, aku lelah.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara paraunya, ia merasa kelelahan.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong lalu dengan lembut semakin mendekap Jaejoong ke pelukannya, membiarkan Jaejoong tertidur bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Tidurlah Jae.." Ujar Yunho lembut pada Jaejoong sambil membelai rambut hitam Jaejoong lembut.

Perlahan nafas Jaejoong menjadi teratur, Yunho mendengar dengkuran halus dan ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah tidur di pelukannya. Ia masih membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong. Tangan besarnya kemudian turun ke punggung telanjang Jaejoong, mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong yang berkeringat. Mata musangnya masih terbuka, ia sama sekali belum berniat tidur menyusul namja cantiknya. Mata musangnya memandang tajam malaikat cantik yang saat ini tertidur bersandar di dada bidangnya.

.

.

.

'Jaejoongie, kau hanya milikku..'

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana ?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara, Ah, ternyata Junsu yang bertanya kepadaku. Ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di basement yang ada di kantorku, aku saat ini hendak membuka pintu mobilku. Junsu terlihat terengah-engah. Aku sedikit terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku akan pergi ketempat Mr Kang" Jawabku pada Junsu. Junsu menatapku bingung.

"Mr Kang ? Siapa itu ?" Tanya Junsu padaku.

"Hipnoterapis ku Junsu-ah.." Jawabku pada Junsu, aku lalu melihat jam tanganku. Shit, sepertinya aku terlambat mengunjungi Mr Kang.

"Junsu-ah, aku harus segera kesana.. aku buru-buru.. hari ini adalah terapi terakhirku, sampai nanti Junsu-ah.." Kataku terburu-buru, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobilku tanpa menghiraukan Junsu yang menatapku bingung. Segera aku menyalakan mesin mobilku lalu pergi menuju ketempat Mr Kang.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Bagaimana chapter ini ? Hehehe maaf disini alurnya agak cepat (memang sengaja) , banyak typo , juga penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin tidak sesuai . Saya benar-benar minta maaf *bow**

**Menurut anda bagaimana ?**

**Masih mau dilanjutkan atau tidak ?**

**Yang sudah membaca harap berikan review nya ya , review anda benar-benar membuat saya semangat menulis.**

**Oke, Asroyedian undur diri dulu. Salam anak metal \m/**


End file.
